NARUTO:Painful life of a Powerful hero
by sumitmitra25
Summary: SUMMARY: making naruto better has been my prime, he has going to have rinnegan and his powers along with his own(sage mode)! and naruto hinata and his own sword the dragon sword and dragon armour ! reviews are deeply appriciated! I don't own naruto ! you can skip the prologue but make sure to read the last 15 lines its importent! :) Naaruto goes rogue after sauske is retrievd !
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** making naruto better has been my prime, he has going to have rinnegan and his powers along with his own(sage mode)! and naruto hinata's love story and his own sword the  
dragon sword and dragon armour ! reviews are deeply appriciated!even its a three letter word (bad)!

you can skip reading the prologue except the last part as it describes how naruto got rinnegan!

I don't own naruto !

**Epilogue:**

A Young fine shinobi of 18 years wearing a black t-shirt inside his black cloak which had a fiery outlining of orange cloak over it and his pants had fiery outlining of orange over the black, laid down injured!  
Looked towards his love **Hinata Hyugaa** holding her hand with his left hand ! He hold the head band of konoha which was cut through middle, sign of a_ rogue ninjas_!  
A red haired kunoichi was healing him while he looked towards his best friend** Sauske Uchiha** !And by this time he was apraised by all the shinobis of the world along  
with the five kages in the final battle ground of the **"GREAT SHINOBI WORLD WAR 4"**!  
As the light fading from the blondes eyes identical to his mother and hair depicting his father ! "Narutooo" shouted the Hokage , " beside** sakura** let me heal him " said** Tsunade senju** fifth hokage!  
heard Naruto and smiled Before the lights from his eyes vanished !

**Prologue:**

Twelve years ago a mysterios man attacked **konohagakure** along with the** kyubii** under his control he seemed invincible!  
" the evening is certainly peaceful!" exclaimed the sandaime hokage.  
Just then he heard chaos and an anbu entered his room "lord third!" said the anbu shinobi.  
third hokage " what is it?"  
anbu shinobi " the kyubii attacked the villege"  
the third hokage started thinking in his mind 'did we fail after all the precautions?'  
anbu shinobi said " the kyubi semeed to be controlled by a mangekyo sharingan genjutsu"  
The third orderd "we have to protect the village no matter what" and ordered to summon  
all battle precautions and push kyubii out of the village along with "the third" at the lead  
when the kyubbii was almost out of the village he made a tailed beast ball just then  
**Minato Namikaze** the fourth hokage appeared.  
he created a Tleportation barrier to send the 'bijuu dama' to another place !  
as soon as the it was teleported he was starting to get suck in another dimension !  
But with his imense speed he escaped ! He was quickly followed by the masked man to his location!  
Minato thought " this man is dangerous he manipulated the most famous villages defenses with out even getting noticed"  
with they attacked each other but soon minato realised physical attack were useless on him!  
Minato threw a his special marked kunai towards him which passed right throgh him but before he could  
attack he teleported himself to his kunai and  
hit a rasengan on his mask cevierly damaging him! And shattered his mask revealing his student "**obito uchiha**"  
They fought a rough battle but minato was not able to defeat him but also convince him about what true peace was !  
"The kyubi was out of control and must be sealed" thought MInato  
He teleported the kyubi quickly to somewhere far from village and went to get his newly born son "NARUTO" and his wife 'Kushina uzumaki'.  
minato "kushina we have to seal kyubi inside naruto "  
Kushina "why naruto? **crying**"  
Minato "because only he would be the last surviving uzumaki after you whose body can withstand the kyubii and may control his powers!"  
kuchina "but why my son has to go trough all this ? why minato why ? "  
Minato "i will have mine and your dna implanted into him the forbiden shingigami will make it part of his body as his own because i have  
altered with it and combined the chimmera techinique"  
kushina " but that justsu it kills the summoneer"  
minato " yes! but we can implant our powers and legacy within him ! he will need them "  
" wait" said obito " sensai! i am sorry! i whished peace and never see forth the deceptions i cannot  
recall time and damage but would like to help secure our future"  
minato shocked at his pupils words " how ! you may?" asked minato  
obito " i will give my eternal mangekyo sharingan and shodai hokages dna to him ! due to the seal which you have altered  
along with chimera techniques will makes this his own kekkai genkai and he may also awakken the rinnegan"  
minato agreed and started placing the seal as the kyubbi realised he tried killing naruto but minato and  
kushina saved him coming in between the attack saving their precious child !  
kushina said a lot things to naruto as mother , minato stated that he would awaken both ems and rinnegan at the same time!  
soon! the anbu ops reached and found naruto and other three shinobis dead!  
Even though the third hokage outlawed speaking about the incident but all the shinobi and villagers hated Naruto with all they got !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: gained powers!**

A 5 year old kid stood beside a toy shop looking at a toy ! The shopkeeper shouted him to run away ! He felt hurt always but could do nothing about it !  
He always wondered what was his fault why? people treated him like this ! he mostly shouted and cried and threw punches and kicks on trees behing the honoured ninja academy.  
The fox seald inside him thought " this boy is suffering all because of me , i killed hid parents and now all of the villagers hated him for me i should make upto him someday"

_time skip : 8 hours_  
Naruto was running furiously towards the Hokage office as a group of civillians followed him ! he was caught in the alley and was cevierly beaten up!  
just when one of the civillian was about to stab him with knife ! before he could they saw a orb of red chakra !  
He leaked the kyubii chakra who tried to protect its jinchuriki ! And also realising that he shuould help the kid before he lost his container and life!

_time skip : next morning_  
the civillians fled when naruto waked up. He was in hospital , he thought to himself " why? what is my fault ? am i really a curse to this world? why every single person hated me?  
why i had no family? why do they try to kill me ?" he was crying vigorously aS he felt the pain eveen more painful then his wounds . His mind filled ith anger  
and rage for his parents who given birth to him ! But he saw a change in his vision he could see chakra , he could even see through walls and by following some clues he could see over  
distances! He saw old jiji coming so tried thinking how to get his normal vision back which happend as soon as he thought !  
Hokage : how are you little one? _** as he says he thinks ' he is more to than just a boy i always considered him my grnadson but for his protection i must not come close to him' **_  
naruto : jiji_** as teare dropped from his eyes**_ why? , was all he managed to utter!  
Hokage :_ **ruffling his hairs**_ I thought some little brat challanged me over the position of hokage _**with a smirk on his face**_  
naruto face lit up with what the sandaime hokage said .  
naruto : yeah! someday i will be Hokage just you see 'jiji' ! believe it !  
after the hokage left ! naruto tried to sleep but finding himself in a sewer again! he was scared when he saw a giant fox behing a cage!  
naruto: who are you? and how are you here?  
kyubii explained him everything that happend 12 years back ! about his eyes ! he explained it was not his fault that he attacked the village and evrything !  
eventually withina month the boy and fox became friends! he said naruto about chakra fuinjutsu which was the foxes speciality and other jutsus!

_**time skip : one month**_  
naruto meditating founf a person deep in his mind.  
naruto : who are you?  
"i am obito uchiha" said obito  
naruto : how are you here ?  
obito : your dad as you must know had sealed quite a amout of my chakra into the seal along with my dna and hashirama senjus dna .  
naruto: yeah! kurama said about you .  
obito: kurama?  
naruto: yeass! the kyubi. But why are you here?  
obito: i will be here till you reach the age of 12 i have enough chakra for 6 and half years and help you train your dojutsu taijutsu  
ninjutsu genjutsu and kenjutsu **with putting his hand over the child**  
naruto: kenjutsu ? i dont have a sword?  
obito: you will but for now we will start your basics you must be good shinobi before you enter the acadamy.

_**time skip: 6months ( naruto 5 years and 10 moths old/ 6 years is age for entering academy)**_  
By this 6 motnhs naruto trained in real world increasing his streangth stamina chakra reserves and praticing with kurama who also taught him fuinjutsu and how to use kurama's chakra  
at night he praticed with obito in mind deapth ! with help of his rinnegan/E.M.S and multi shadow clone jutsu he mastered uchiha taijutsu basic chakra control, tranformation jutsu ,  
substitution jutsu, kunai and suriken , body ficker,  
multi sshadow clone jutsu and enchased his rinnegan and mangekyo, and also had a good grasp of nature transformation of all basic elements which was only possible due to his rinnegan.

obito: obito: since you have mastered basic technique to be a shinobi ! and also fairly mastered all basic nature tranformation we will start with your dojutsu now! But i  
will also expect you copy jutsu from the jonin and chunin training ground!  
naruto: hai _**with a broad smile**_  
obito next explained the six path of rinnegan and its powers , the mangekyos powers of kamui susano , a powerful genjutsu and amaterasu. he also said of his father jutsu "rasengan" and "flying rajin jutsu",  
and kushinas kekkai genkai " crystal release" , and "hashirama senjus" kekkai genkai wood release!  
he explained first one by one they will together master all froms and powers because naruto had a lot of time before he was assigned his first mission!


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: the acadamy**

_**time skip:2months(naruto is 6 years old)**_

By now he was a jounin level in taijutsu though he lacked power with different forms of taijutsu and hi speed, he mastered susanoo, kamui and amaterasu though he sucked in genjutsu.  
Obito also knew the only had genjutsu skills with his eyes and none!  
obito said " naruto here is this scroll is contains the dragon sword and dragon armour which only responds to you and noone else it must be sealed within you"  
naruto : what powers does it have ?  
obito: the sword growns in length, has five nature manipulation and can make its own kage bhushins, it also fights on sync of your mind without moving,  
it sucks ur enemies chakra and returns it to you when you ask for it, and other techniques you may develop on your own naruto !  
obito thought " a year have passed and he is still at the beggining levels of using his kekkai genkai's but ti will need time "

_**time skip:till morning**_

naruto getting ready for his first acadamy day and talking with kurama  
naruto : i must make that seal it useful isn't it.  
kurama : yes! you should for both of us specially i will have a large amount of chakra stored up in the seal as i have nothing to all day

naruto thought_ ** creating a chakra storing seal would need time tomorow i will do it getting up early**_

As naruto got ready he wore his dress of orange and black combination and walked towards the acadamy overlooking all the stares he got.  
As naruto walked in he saw everyboday of his glared at him ! he founf himself at the corner where he wouldnt be bothered.  
as he sat he saw a girl who he had saved once white eyed who blushed looking at him as smiled back at her .  
Then one girl yelled " i am going to be sauskes future wife " at which all girls started commenting on each other who was more fit with SAUSKE UCHIHA  
as naruto looked at sauske he found him arrogent and overconfident !  
classes started and as instructed by obito he hid his acceptional skills to seem just middle average until when he had a clash with sauske over sauske being supirior over him!  
as usual all the fangirls appraised sauske accept hinata !  
sakura thought in her mind " cha! sauske will never loose to such a guy! nail him sauske!"  
other girls also supported him !  
as both got into a defensive stance to everyone suprise sauske activated his sharingan before attacking which brought screams of joy from the girls  
naruto friend shikamaru thought naruto will get his butt kicked so did his other friends!  
sauske : naruto as you see you stand no chance against me ! your chance of winning are zero that is absolute  
naruto : i never go back on my words thats my ninja wway believe it ! baka  
this pushed sauske over the edge and he attacked naruto with some shuriken and ran towrds him. naruto quickly dogded from kunais and hold his defence against sauske !  
as sauske yelled " fire style : great fire blast" naruto used body flicker technique to get out of the way of the fire and thought naruto  
_**damn ! you obito sensei if i could show my skills he would be weeepings in one shot**_  
as this happned sauske yelled " fire realse: fire flower pheonix jutsu" as naruto again used body flicker technique and thought this guy is getting on my nerve i have end with my basic taijutsu  
quickly naruto threw shurikens at him which he doged but by the time sauske noticed naruto had moved beside him using his advanced body flicker technique and gave saudke a head chop to knock him down!

everyone was in shock and thought that after all that jutsu the uchiha used all naruto needed was some speed and a chop to knock him out ! all fangirls were looking naruto and a few thought naruto is  
also quite cute and really hot , But my sauske is better.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4: understanding the life**

_**time skip :5years(naruto is 11 years old)**_

by now he had huge reseres of chakra, he mastered almost all his kekkai genkai(E.M.S, rinnegan, wood style and crystal style) and copied over 50 s rank jutsus and many other jutsus, he developed his  
kenjutsu to extream levels, he also was proficient in fuinjutsu all tihs was possible due to his chakra reserves and using of over 3ooo shadow clones for extended period of time  
though he could not use the outer path about which obito had no idea, he also learnt a little medical ninjutsu and stored up his and kuramas unsed chakra for more than 4 years.

one fine night with obito while training  
obito : you start creation your ownstyle of fighting of all the vast range of jutsu you have !  
naruto : yeah! sensai i will but first i need complete the earth rescuration jutsu to create my own army at required times and my fuinjutsu skills!  
obito : yes! but still .

_**time skip: same day at evening**_

naruto saw sauske standing alone. He felt a reflection of himself in him! naruto thought to himself sauske lost his family and whole villege loved his surname uchiha they didnt love sauske !  
so he walked up to him and said " i understand how you feel"  
to this saudke responded "no you don't" as he used body flicker to get away from him !

the very next day was the graduation exam which naruto passed with DIFICULTY because simple clone was a genjutsu in which he sucked !  
as the teams were divided he saw his friends getting into other teams shikamaru choji ino kiba hinata shino and all others .  
Naruto thought to himself_ ** aww ! man i had to have this sauske and hi fangirl in our team! **_

Mizuki an elite jounin smirked he had plans for naruto .  
"naruto you know i feel like you have a secret which hokage is tryong to hide and also your remaining close ones" said mizuki to naruto in caring tone  
naruto : then where is he hiding it sensei ?  
mizuki : in the scroll of seals naruto !.  
naruto : sensei willl you u help me? to know about my relatives?  
mizuki then gave him all the details!  
time skip : same day at night.

naruto scanned the hokage office for the gaurds and then used his "kamui" to infiltarate and retrieve the scroll.  
as naruto reached the hideout mizuki had said him to he opened the scroll and found out it was imposible to finish reading all of the scroll so  
decided to copy it to another scroll using fuinjutsu and seal it in his stomach!  
As he finished sealing and started to open the scroll Iruka appeared saying " i have finally caught you"  
naruto said "iruka sensai you are also here to help me to find my relatives"  
iruka had a flash in his mind and asked " who said this to you"  
naruto exclaimed " mizuki sensai and said about this hide out and everything i am glad both my sensais care about me so much "  
just then a large shuriken came towards naruto as naruto never had thought mizuki was using him thinking of him as a disposal demon he froze only to countered by Iruka .  
the shuriken had pierced through irukas body and in pain iruka said "naruto run away naruto i will hold him back! report to jhokage sama!"  
as naruto vanished from eyesight of both the jounin he heard them talk .  
mizuki: why? why protect that demon that he is ?  
at that iruka smired and said " he has a demon inside of him but that is not who naruto is infact i ahve always considerd him as my lilttle younger brother and cared for him !"  
as naruto heard this he had a teared filled eye and thought all of his moments with iruka!  
just when iruka was about to kill Iruka and voice yelled "shinra tensei" narut displaying his rinnegan to iruka !  
iruka was scared thinking is this the naruto which fooled around all the time.  
before mizuki could take his next move naruto made few hansigns and said "crystal encapcement" as mizuki was trapped withing a crystal.  
Afetr few hours at the hokage office:  
with kakashi , iruka and hokage informed what happened without anyone knowing that naruto had copied the scroll of seals which were full of information from all the clans of fire country and its allies.  
kakashi: if this is the case then i ahve to be sirious when i test!  
iruka: you better be don't mock him or he will crush you to pulp he is still naive . he may have grown stronger but he still is a child !  
hokage : kakashi you report me everything the that happens withing your genin team!

same time at narutos apartment:  
naruto thought _** maybe i trained to get stronger but my powers could be used against good without me even knowing i have to be more careful at trusting people**_  
naruto went into sleep and at time entered his mind scape where obito was waiting  
obito : you are too late  
naruto : huh! what i am barely five minutes late  
obito : do you think even wth your dojutsu and mass shadow clones you could master all your bloodlines within just 5 and hald years? huh!  
naruto rubbing his backhead " umm hmmpp! said dancing maybe i am just awsome aha! aha!"  
obito : shut up! baka! A MINUTE IN REAL WORLD IN HERE it is about 10 mins and you are only able to be here because you are a jinchuriki.  
naruto : so if i train with 100 shadow clone for 1 min that means i trained 1000 mins in the real world ?  
obito : yes (with a smirk he is not that slow)  
naruto : then i will train in real world also i will be strong as dad mom you and my new sensei too!  
obito: new sensei ?  
naruto : yes! my jonin sensei his name is kakshi hatake famous as the copy ninja.  
obito had a swirl of emotions running through him!  
naruto noticed and asked to which obito said everything to naruto !  
naruto then opened the scrolls of seals copy and mastered a technique called the "life clone technique".  
naruto further noted that this techque is similar to shadow clone but cant be dispersed and has 30% of my chakra and need a blood drop to create this technique.  
he thought this clone effective in combat but not to gain experience! Its is better replacement of myself than shadow clones.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 : my own team**

As naruto along with sauske uchiha and sakura hurano waited for their sensai ! Naruto thought what it would be like to work with a team maybe the uchiha was as strong as him.

As Kakashi appeared in front of his team , all three of the genin gave a stare as he made an excuse " i had to help the old man in the grocery shop to carry his things"  
naruto thought_ **he is lieing**_ so did other two!  
their thoughts were interrupted by kakashi's voice "hi! there today we will have our introduction " said with a smile ! as he continued " i am kakashi hatake, jonin of the village,  
my like are reading books and eating healthy food, my dislikes are few " said with a smile  
so to this sakura stood and said " hi! i am sakura haruno my dislikes are ino , naruto and any fan girl of sauske, my likes are dressing good , having goor hair and stare and know sauske more ,  
and dream of my life is to be saudke's future wife" she said with a huge smile hoping sauske would notice her .  
To this naruto and kakashi had a sweat and wide white eye and a purple forehead and suske almost fell back on his head annoyed!  
kakashi sauske about him to which sauske said " i am sauske uchiha decendent of the uchiha clan , i like are to train train harder and get stronger, my dislikes i dont have any certain ,  
my dream is to get strong and destroy someone!"  
to which sakura yelled " yeah! sauske you the most cool you nailed them ! "  
all three of them had a purple head annoyed with this fngirl  
kakashi asked naruto who was sitting a bit cornerd and looked alone , when kakashi asked him his face lit who had been thinking he would never be noticed.  
to this naruto said " i am naruto uzumaki ! decendent of the uzumaki clan, my like are my friend , to train and rame, i hate people with attitude , my dream is to get strong make every  
people in village acknoledge me and become hokage to bring peace to this world and protect the ones whom i love "  
To this kakashi smireked and thought " maybe this time , this time i may have my team of adorable students "  
as kakashi prepared to leave he said " tomorow you will have your test , and if i would be you i wouldnot have breakfast because i wouldnot enjoy puking while i trained" and vanished using the reverse summoning

_**time skip : next morning **_

naruto had also completed one of the wooden jutsu to control the tailed beasts from the scroll he had copied. As he thought ** who cares if i puke those two already think me baka(idiot)** as he ate his breakfast  
and walked toward the training ground ! saw his teammates but kakashi was late ! He knew it so he himself was 2 hours late .  
as kakashi appeared after and hour or so and said "so you all are here actually i had a black cat run over the street so i had to come late" to this naruto smirek and other two felt stupid .

kakashi " now your test is to achieve this bells from me before afternoon or you will go hungry"  
to this naruto laughed and said "i already ate "  
kakashi : "why did you not follow my orders"  
naruto :"you didnt order us you advised us so i didnt take your advice " smirek naruto  
kakashi thought " he figured it out not bad"  
sauske thought " how did this duck get it "  
sakure thought " sauske shuold have know but didnot take the risk naruto is an idiot cha! my sauske will nail him in the test"  
As getting forward kakashi said " just as you may notice here is two bells so one will fail and sent back to acadamy "  
to this naruto smiled again and said " kakshi sensei stop trying so hard we are not falling for that trick we are a team and will work a team! moreoever if one of us was suppose to fail  
then they wont be making us a team isn't it " with a grin on his face  
to this all of them was dumbstruck specially kakashi_ ** Man this boy is way more how come he is so low on the acadamy marks**_

But akashi pulled himself together and said " what ever may be the case but if you guys dont get the bells you all will fail and to get them you have to come at with intent to kill"  
to thi naruto said "you will be fine with that kakashi sensei" as kakashi remmebered what the hokage had said .

kakashi said start pulling of his headband revealing his sharingan to counter whatever naruto had in store.  
sauske and sakura hide behind a bush when kakashi opened his eyes he saw naruto standing and said " arent you a little of gaurd out there"  
to this naruto said " np, i dont think so as you a jounin you already know where those are and its useles hiding "  
kakashi was again dumbstruck and said " so, what are you going to do about it "  
naruto said " i already did" and as soon as he finished kakshi saw his leg being pulled underground as naruto took the bells from him but sauske hit him from behind trying to get the bells  
for him to which sakura nodded you nailed him sauske naruto gave him an angry glare and vanished using bodyflicker saying kakashi with his speed took the bells from the young uchiha and vanished.  
naruto thought_** he doesnot know teamwork or he doesnt count me as his teamamte , i sensed him cming but i thought obito sensei said trusting ones comrades was good idea huh!**_

as sauske engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle with kakashi , sauske weaved signs " fire style : fire pheonix jutsu" As kakashi doged them sakura threw kunai at kakashi yelling i will fight for my sauske  
sauske activated his sharingan to which kakashi thought_ ** he is the true weilder of the sharingan its going to be tough i hope naruto doesnt show up in between.**_  
As sauske said "uchiha style fire dragon jutsu" and ran toward kakashi along with the dragon fire ball to its right and sakura threw kunai to it left .  
kakashi thought great teamwork but " kakashi weaved signs and said " water wall jutsu "  
and then kakashi appeared behind both of them only to enclose them in a earth encapcement jutsu.  
now kakshi started looking for naruto .but as soon kakashi went naruto appeared in front of them and said "sauske if you wouldnot had taken the beels from me we could dritubuted among ourself and won."  
to which sauske said " if you would help me with my last attack we could have won"  
naruto said " listen last attack was almost succes only because sakura had helped you , you duck ass "  
to which sakura thought he isn't that bad but sauke is cooler cha!  
naruto said " its a team efort only then we can win "  
to which sakura nodded and sauske showed his attitude . as they formulated a last attack plan .  
sauke found kakashi and engaged in a taijutsu battle and forcing him to come where sakura had laid traps o which kakashi thought nice try but he using body flicker technique moved behing them.  
just then when he behind them and let his foccus on them naruto appeard behind him even faster using his combat teleportation technique combined with body flicker and took he bells from him and vanished.  
when kakashi was about to attack both of them he felt something strange but while he was attacking he couldnot notice.  
after both sauske and sakura were tied kakashi said "you failed to get the bells within time so your team failed and say naruto the news to"  
to which sausked smirked and said " why dont you show the bell once"  
to which kakashi thought about the strange feeling he had and instaly checked for bells and found the beels were not with him .  
kakashi had an evil smile and said " ok naruto you may stop your little act now and come out"  
" so guys worked as a team you two were the decoy while naruto did his job nice you all pas " said kakashi !


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapter 6 : a new mission **_

As naruto realised that he didnt had to worry about money because he could make precious crystal, gems and dimonds with his crystal style while he buyed many cloths and wepons from the store.  
when he reached home he saw kakashi by his window who told hokage wats our whole team to meet him.  
A naruto using body flicker reached in front of the hokage office . Waiting for his team. As they came the hokage assigned them their mission which was suppoSe to be c rank HELPing team kurenei  
which was already escorting a man named tazuna in the land of waves. As kakashi nodded saying " what is the matter hokage sama seding renforcements for the newly made genin team?"  
" the mission was suppose to be a c rank but our VIP is a target of the fameous buisnessman gato last time team kurnei encountered zabuza momochi and kurenei is injured bu somehow managed to  
make him retreat , we suppose this time enemy would bring more men with so we are sending bachup for them" said hokage  
kakashi said " hai we will leave right away"  
as naruto was packing he had made a storage seal in a hand band in both of his hands which contained kunai,shurikens,senbons, food pills,healing pills, chakra and blood replenishing pills ,  
healing pills, his food and other stuffs(his blood clones scrolls tags etc) which were required. As naruto reached the gates he saw his teamamates with big backpacks and thought how are they going to carry all that stuff .  
however sauske had also made a seal which se used for summoning shurikens and kunais.

as they reached the borders of the fire country they were attacked by two hidden mist brothers known as demon. kakashi was hit by lethal chains and the tem saw him dieing. But sauske charged towards them and  
maing hand signs he saig "giant fireball jutsu" but the brothers dodged and then sauske found himself paralysed sauske thought it to be some kind of genjutsu and hhe activated his sharingan  
but in vain he found he was in some kind of paralysis the brothers threw thei chains at him . BUt he heard "shinra tensei " from naruto and then eerything was reppeled around him whatever was target by naruto .  
As he revealed his E.M.s enchased rinnegan to his team he charged towards the enemy while running the dragon sword apperead in his hands which was seald withing him . As he cut through their chains and slashed one  
of them in two the other thried to escape but naruto said " bansho tein" and he was pulled towards his sword and died .

Kakashi appeared in shocked praising naruto who seemed not even being intrigued by the fact that he just now fought with two a ranked wanted shinobis.

_**time skip: 2 days**_

naruto always kept training in his mindscape when woke up he found his team was still sleeping apart from sauske .

as he went near sauske he asked "hey whats the matter"  
sauske said " what was the dojutsu and how do you get so much money to buy wepons and kunais "  
naruto said " we are friends since you said me your secrets i should also share mine "  
sauske said " yeah you definately do"  
naruto said " its called rinnegan and has all powers oh sharingan , eternal mangekyo sharingan and rinnegan and i get money from my crystal style from which i make precious gems stones and diamonds"  
sauske looked dumbstruck and thought ** why the hell doesnt this guy have fangirls why only i have to bear the headache**

_**time skip: next day**_  
they reached tazunas house and found kurenei almost on her feet . Other memebers were training so team kakashis members also joined them except naruto . he sleapt and praticed in his mind scape.  
that eveing naruto went to the market to bring grocerrry . HInata hyuga was sent with him to which Hinata blushed and fainted at order of her sensei first but after sometime she managed to get up and go.  
once they were in the market naruto said " hinata chan why do you always faint around me?"  
to which hinata blushe and tried speaking " u u mm n n naruto i i " naruto stared at her dumbstruck and thought that till this speaks out a line it the mission would be over and yelled " look hinata chan  
we found the grocerry market " when naruto saw the position of the town he pitited and wonderd why it was in such pitiful condition. As he reached tazunas house he said hinata " hinata chan it was nice shopping with you"

_**time skip: dinner time**_  
naruto asked about the town and everything was explained to all the shinobis to which his granson yelld " all of you wil die don't waste your life here" and ran to which his mother shouted "inari, inari wait"  
naruto saw all this and finished his dinner ,  
on the river side :  
inari was sitting alone when naruto came beside him and sat .  
inari looked at him and said " what do you want" to which naruto said " when i was a kid and didnt fealt good i use to sit at the hokage tower in over village it felt peaceful this place is as same"  
to which inari said " yes but when he was with me we use to play here" naruto asked "who?" inari said " my father" naruto asked " what happened to him " inari replied " gato killed him, his hired scum bags killed  
since then i never cried because he said me to be strong" naruto got up and said " even heros and strong ones are human and sometime they may cry too"

_**time skip : next morning**_  
naruto had habit of waking up late on sundays so his team didnt wake him up because they already had 7 of the shinobis with them to watch over the bridge.  
when naruto hurriedly got ready and opened the front door he saw inari was charging at two samurais and inaris mother was at their sword tip . As one of the shinobis raised his sword to kill inari  
naurot yelled "wood style : wood binding pillas" to which both the shinobis were binded Naruto simply summoned i kunai and slauther their neck.  
inari had a teardrop in his eyes as he said " thank you naruto nichan" to which naruto said " heros usually shohw up at the last minute you know"

and naruto started running for the bridge and thought _** i feel a bad vibe about it , i hope i am not late**_  
WHEN NARUTO was about to arrive at the bridge he stopped to examine the situation to find out that kurenei was knocked out kakashi was fighting zabuza shino was exhausted and guaurding tazuna  
kiba and sauske was fighting haku in a dome of ice mirrors and hinata and sakura were barely struglling against another ninja which had a peculiar bloodline which appered to move fast too fast  
naruto thought _** what are my options , what am i to do first i need to take the unknown one out with single move and free hinata and sakura after that need to help sauske and kiba from that mirrors _  
_kakashi can hold his own against zabuza**_

same time on the bridge :  
sauske : kiba its no use we need break all the mirrors  
haku : your leaving my dome of ice mirrors alive is impossible  
kibe yelled : there is nothing that is impposible

kakashi thought _** i have get over zabuza to help the genins , naruto where are you**_

zabuza : all of your genins will be dead soon , you shuold give up as weel  
kakashi thinking of naruto : i still have my trup card

unknown ninja had fierce taijutsu battle with hinata when he said " swift style: iron fist pucnh"  
sakura shouted "hinata" just he was about to hit hinata a orange spark was seen and the hyuga disappered only to appear behind him !  
Both the kunoichi still trying to figureout what just haappend and the shinobi tried to find the person behind the jutsu when naruto said "bansho tein" unknown ninja was pulled only to get pierced by naruto's  
dragon sword , he said both the girls to cover tazuna and help shino as he used body flicker to move into haku's dome of mirros as he appeared in front of haku  
sauske said " you idiot why did you enter you should have attacked her from outside "  
as haku saw naruto haku said " so you have arrived"

**FLASHBACK:**  
after naruto's training he was exhausted so he sleapt only getting waked up kurama when he sensed haku.  
as haku arrived she said " why are you sleeping here"  
naruto : i was traiing and i fell asleep **thinking that she wwas gathering medical herbs and understood who she was**  
haku : why are you training  
naruto : i am getting stronger to protect my loved ones  
haku said " you will become strong very strong"  
naruto said " yeah! i will and say zabuza he is already strong enough to protect you "  
before haku could trow senbons at him naruto disaappeard

**end flachback**

as naruto stoood before haku , haku said " if you give the bridge builder i dont have to kill you all"  
to which naruto smirked and said " as if you could" and said "shinra tensei" and all of the mirrors shattered .  
naruto threw some kunai at haku and charged at him with his sword as haku blocked those kunais with his senbons haku barely doged narutos sword getting a scratch  
sauske also attack and recieved hard punch on his face to which naruto said " bansho tein" as haku was pulled towards naruto haku quickly weaved hand signs with his right hand to  
create a ice wall and from left hand to create some ice needle which was sent towards naruto. Naruto doged them nicely .

same time kakashi_ ** so naruto has come hinata and sakura are free now i can concerntrate on zabuza**_  
to thi kakashi took out his scroll and summoned his ninja hounds

As naruto and haku merged in a taijutsu feat naruto used all his taiutsu styles but haku kept up with him. as naruto threw shuriken haku doged them nicely to which naruto tried a round kich to haku's head haku  
bend down and hit narutos legs to which she realised her leg went right through narutos body ! haku fall back weaved hand signs and threw a ice chain towards naruto to uch surprise naruto absorbed her jutsu  
only to increase his chakra. Haku **thought he is too strong** as naruto used his custom made kunai and threw towards haku as haku doged instanly naruto appeard behind him from the kunai using hirashin jutsu and  
hit her saying " rasengan" as haku lay motionless .

same time on the bridge zabuza was biten by kakahshis ninja hounds as kakashi deliverd his raikiri(lighting cutter) zabuza died moments later !

as the team reasemmbled and kurenei came back to her senses almost evrything was going right just then Gato appeared with many of his hired men! to much surprise even inari appeared with all the villagers  
to help the team. saying " you heros usually appear at the last momnet"

as gato was killed by shino's "bug bite jutsu" and all other flee !

_time skip: bridge oeping_

tazuna thanked naruto and both the teams . the bridge was named " The bridge of hope "

both the teams returned to village and reported to hokage


End file.
